Conventionally, in a method of error corrections in an absolute position detecting device, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1, an offset error, an amplitude error, and a phase error included in an analog output voltage are corrected by using digital values that are acquired through A/D conversion of analog output voltages of a sine wave and a cosine wave.
In addition, conventionally, for example, in a method of correcting a resolver, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 2, an offset error and an amplitude error included in an output signal having an analog value are corrected by using a digital output acquired by A/D conversion of an output signal output from the resolver.